Firefly’s page dump
Hai I’m DancingFirefly or u can call me eggy and I’m a gachatuber uwu. You can find my channel if u search DancingFirefly on YT, I’m the first channel. I’m very easy to be friends with but have a short temper. i sometimes like to correct other peeps grammar but not my own and get angry if you correct me. Welcome to my dump page! This is where I rant and vent stuff! (At least that’s what I think I’m going to be doing here, nothing actually happened yet...) Enjoy scrolling through, reading, and reacting to my thoughts, likes, dislikes, photos, etc.! Lol �� Things I believe * Milk is the ultimate drink of all time. Nothing compares to Milk. Not even juice or coffee. * Baked potato chips taste better than regular ones. * Cookie dough ice cream is heavenly. * Mint chocolate chip cookies are heavenly. * Mint is the best flavor for basically all candy and then some. * Horses are cool. * No flower is more superior than another; they all mean something and are all beautiful. * I support LGBTQ+. * If this world was without music, we would be way worse off... * Tests should not exist. * Not everyone is prepared or fit for fame. My Most Favorite Songs (subject to change frequently) (Not in order) # Her by Valentine (Remix) # The Ballad of Mr. Steak by Kishi Bashi # Light The Sky by Grace Vanderwal # Gossip Girl by Grace Vanderwal # Starmachine2000 by Wintergatan # Rather Be by Clean Bandit # Close To The Sun by TheFatRat # Manchester by Kishi Bashi # Make It Right (방탄소년단) by BTS # Expedition by Takénobu # Clearly by Grace Vanderwal # Clay by Grace Vanderwal # Firework by Katy Perry # Echo English # Jupiter by Gustav Holst # Mango Love by Shawn Wasabi # First Date by frad # Beautiful Thing by Grace Vanderwal # Imagine by John Lennon # 蓝莲花 By 许巍 Favorites * Color: Green, specifically, LightSeaGreen * Food: Anything egg related, anything flour/noodle related. * Movie: Kingsman * Flower: Asian Bleeding-heart, Bird of paradise, Lily, Pink Lady’s Slipper, Helianthus niveus (or showy sunflower) * Plant: Money Tree (no, it’s not made of money) * Animal: Wolf, Horse, Phoenix, Cat, Snow Owl, Panda * Drink: Milk (obviously) * Game: Animal Jam, Minecraft, Slither.io, Wormate.io, WildCraft * Candy: Mints, Green Apple Jolly Ranchers, Twix, Dark Chocolate Morsels/Chips, Swedish Fish, Mint flavored chocolate, chocolate truffles * Baked Goods: Honeycomb Toffee, Sour Cream Coffee Cake, Macaroons, Cookie, Tiramisu Important Info * I am a Scorpio * My birthday is November 4 * My personality type is INFP-A * My patronus is a Blackbird. * I am a Ravenclaw * My wand is cedarwood with a unicorn hair core, 10" and quite bendy flexibility * I am a WindClan cat. * My Warrior name is Eagleflight * My most common nickname is Eggy * I am bisexual enjoy scrolling thru dis trash uwuw Category:Dumps Category:Cool Category:Firefly Category:Awesome Category:Pictures Category:Random